


In Which Dave Appreciates The Plush Rump

by vapemaster_420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby! John, M/M, NSFW, Not gonna lie I started writing this last year, Oral, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapemaster_420/pseuds/vapemaster_420
Summary: I write fluff and comedy okay don't look at me.





	

John's too hot and right now you are going to goddamn lose it. He's not even doing anything to try and entice you he's just.... there. Half-dressed, leaning against the counter and tapping away at some text or whatever, doing that weird bouncing thing he does. You huff and get away from your lurking place around the corner, sneak up behind him and drop to your knees and immediately push your face against the glorious rump he has, rightfully earning you a girly almost screech. Eh, not the first time.

"Dave? D, seriously what-"

"I haven't got my 'Johnathan Ass Appreciation' in for a while. I gotta do it now, babe."

It seems he was about to say something else, but he just gasps a little as you go to slide his boxers down, as well as get your shades off so nothing obstructs your view of this. "These legs gotta open, John. I mean I got a key but-"

He makes a noise and complies, those wonderful thick as fuck thighs spreading ever so slowly. Seems he just wanted you to shut up. Pffft. You hum and go to simply nuzzle at his ass, getting one hand up to his wide hips, and the other resting on the cheek opposite to you. He squeaks when you squeeze at him, and you just go to move between his legs, having to bend in an awkward position to get at your goal- or you can just get distracted by the fact that your boyfriend is fucking horse-hung. Okay not that much, but jesus fuck he's big. 

You hum and lean a little closer to his dick, licking up his length slowly and certainly teasingly. You suck lightly along the side, huffing a little. Mn. You'll pay more attention to this later. You can't get at him the way you'd want to anyway. When you move back finally, he makes a noise of complaint, and pushes himself away from the counter a little to whine and show himself off.

"Heh, sorry babe. Not what  I had in mind."

"Then what could you-"

He gasps and clearly goes to muffle himself immediately as you swipe your tongue over his hole. Fuckin' cutie. You shift your position slightly and push a bit of your tongue into him, just to try and test the water, so to say. You continue to press more of your tongue into him slowly, just to make sure it's alright. He didn't say no or move away, so you gotta be in the clear. You hum and get settled right there, moving your hands to the outside of his thighs and occasionally squeezing him there as you continue to tease him. It doesn’t take long before your tongue runs out of length, and to be perfectly honest, you’re extremely sure he doesn’t have anything to adjust to, so onto the next stage; pretty much just thrusting your tongue into him in a repetitive pattern, damn near fucking his wonderful ass with it to the sound of (slightly confused) but quite pleased and pretty moans. 

Your tongue gets tired fast, but your cute boyfriend doesn’t exactly last long in the first place, with any simulation, and it seems with his hip twitches and jumps in volume, you’re hitting the spot you were fairly sure you couldn’t reach. You hum to attempt to add vibrations, as well as move a hand to start jerking him off so he finishes quicker. His voice has gone breathy with murmurs and squeaks of your name, and so you don’t cramp your tongue or some shit you pull yourself away from his rear, catching your breath personally as your hand speeds up on his dick. You keep pumping as you stand and fumble on numb legs, pressing on John from behind, making him quite aware of the hard-on you are hella sporting that  _ he _ will be taking care of. You lean slightly and kiss and bite at his shoulders and nape of his neck, occasionally mumbling some dirty suggestions for later as you grind against his bare ass. 

After taking longer than it should have, John finally yips and moans out as his hips stutter away from you and his come hits a couple of your fingers and the cabinet. You might remember to clean that up. You remove your hand  and wipe it off on your jeans, straightening yourself out and ceasing to partially smother poor John. He huffs and nudges back against you. 

“Douche…. I left Karkat hanging because of you-”

“So what, you talk all the time and now I won’t bother you about…. Well that particular need to appreciate your ass.”

“Hm. M-maybe, maybe then I should return that, yeah? By the way don’t kiss me until you wash your mouth that’s gross.”    
“Says you-”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave ship suggestions in the comments or at my also art blog: candy-coated-crustacean :3c


End file.
